


Stuck In the Past

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Discord), Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kywi, Lauki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: Lauren loses her memory after an accident, but Kieran's stuck in the past. He taught her everything she needs to know... but she still doesn't remember what they were.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 31





	Stuck In the Past

“I can’t.” 

“Why the hell not?” Lauren asked. 

“I…” Kieran trailed off. “Will I be able to see you again?” 

Lauren shrugged. “Beats me.” 

“We all change. It’s always like that, huh? But when I meet you again… will you be the Lauren I love? Every day we’re further and further apart, and we’re starting to lose each other. Yet I still wait, hoping I’ll see the real you again.” 

“You know it all, you’re my best friend. Don’t cry again.” Lauren whispered. 

“We all change a little…” and he whispered, “will I really be able to see you again, the one you were before? On another spring day like this? Will I be able to pick you up and you’ll make fun of the way I drive? Will it be the same?” 

Kieran shook his head, laughing. “Of course it won’t.” 

His head was still stuck in the past. 

And he wanted the old Lauren back. 

A tear trickled down his cheek. Before everything happened. Before it all. When they were happy. 

But it was his fault he let her go. 

Because if he didn’t, he might still have his Lauren in his arms.


End file.
